G Gundam: The Deleted Scenes
by Clavichordkeys
Summary: We all have our favorite moments from the G Gundam we know and love, but what about the scenes that didn't make the cut? Omitted for being too ridiculous and/or raunchy and presented for your enjoyment! Contains lemony content.
1. Chapter 1: Pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or anything having to do with it.

Domon Kasshu sat on a grimy couch in a cheap motel, bored. It was rainy outside and no other Gundam fighters to harrass, so there was really not much for him to do. He could always read the Gundam Fight Regulations Handbook for a 5th time so he could quote it verbatum, but he pretty much had it memorized, and the TV was busted from his earlier spout of rage that day. He sighed and ate a chocolate sandwich cookie and grimaced; He specifically told Raine to get him Oreos, but she insisted that there was no difference between them and the generic brand but there totally was! He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Raine staring at him from the other room.

"Jeez, what's her problem?!", thought Domon, his frustration quite visable on his very geometric face.

"Domon...", sighed Raine to herself, pracitically wetting her panties over the Japanese manchild.

Noticing his consternation, Raine spoke up: "Domon, why don't you play that game that the government gave you to occupy your time?", she said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah...", said Domon as he rummaged through his jacket pocket and pulled out a very dated gameboy with a copy of Pokemon Blue in the cartridge. Even though being forced to be NeoJapan's Gundam fighter kind of sucks, the perks sort of made up for it. Domon smiled rather smugly, satisfied in the fact that he got free videogames that no one else had even got a chance to play, or so they told him, but he figured they were telling the truth based on their tract record.

He started up the game and continued his journey through Mt. Moon with his faithful Charmander, Spearow, Beedrill, and Nidoran( male of course, like he would ever have a sissy girly pokemon, lol). He would have had more pokemon, but rarely any had the fighting spirit that he looked for, especially his Charmander. When he started the game, he remembered being so excited to be able to choose his first pokemon. Bulbasaur looked like a pussy and Squirtle looked slightly stoned, but Charmander...Charmander had the soul of a fighter...he could tell from the determination in his stylized face and how passionally his pixelated tail burned. Though they had barely gotten past the first gym leader, Brock, Domon knew that he and his pokemon would go far...

Three hours later, Domon was still trying to get out of Mt. Moon, but it was just sooo confusing! He kept getting turned around and distracted and anytime he ever got close to finding the exit his last pokemon would faint and he would have to start all over again. After some careful manuevering and about 10 potions later, Domon fianlly found himself facing what he was sure was the exit. Pressing as hard as he could on the controls, his little avatar powerwalked towards the shining patch of light, but suddenly everything on the screen flashed and music that he was all too familiar with blasted from the speakers.

"A battle...", growled Domon as he clinched his fists, preparing for the worst.

After about a second of heart-pounding suspense, a seemingly ordinary Zubat appeared on screen, letting out an annoying cry.

" HA!", he scoffed, " I've fought like, a million Zubats, this will be a piece of ca--"

Domon stopped midsentence as he finally took notice of his opponent. Though there was nothing intially unsual about the Zubat, there was something familiar about this pokemon, something sinister...Suddenly, he realized what it was.

" This Zubat...", he started, " This Zubat has been infected by the Dark Gundam, by...KYOOJIIIII!!!!!1"

The angst was palpable.

Raine poked her head from outside the kitchen to see what all the yelling was about and saw that Domon was still playing his gameboy.

"Oh that Domon...he probably thinks another pokemon's been infected with DG cells," Raine giggled, secretly worried that all the drugging and head trauma had caused even more brain damage.

" GO CHARMANDER!" Domon yelled.

His ever faithful companion appeared on screen, ready to fight the dark menace.

CHARMANDER USED SCRATCH!

Three lines ran across his oppenent in a swiping manner, taking about half of the abomination's HP. Though the battle looked to be his, Domon wasn't about to underestimate the power of the Dark Gundam.

WILD ZUBAT USED LEECH LIFE!

It's not very effective...

HEALTH WAS SAPPED FROM CHARMANDER!

Domon watched in horror as the horrid bat creature sucked the life from his longtime companion and replenished and tiny portion of its own HP. Recognizing one of the traits of the Dark Gundam, Domon was driven over the edge.

CHARMANDER USED EMBER!

CHARMANDER'S ATTACK MISSED!

"Damn!", he shouted," it's evasive abilities are more advanced than I thought..."

WILD ZUBAT USED SUPERSONIC!

CHARMANDER BECAME CONFUSED!

"Grrr..." thought Domon, " even though it didn't directly injure Charmander, it's influence can potentially cause a lot a damage. Since he's my last pokemon, I can't switch him out...I guess I'll just have to take that chance."

For the next three turns, Charmander was victim of his own attacks as he " hurt itself in it's confusion". Meanwhile, the deranged Zubat helped itself to more of Charmander's life energy and once again tried to confuse him, but fortunately that failed. The little fire lizard's HP was down in the single digits as an ominous alarm sounded over the battle music. There were no more potions left and it looked to be the end for poor Domon...that is until...

CHARMANDER SNAPPED OUT OF IT'S CONFUSION!

CHARMANDER USED EMBER!

CRITICAL HIT!

Tears of joy welled up in Domons triangle eyes as he watched the possessed Zubat's health bar slide down to zero.

WILD ZUBAT FAINTED!

Domon lept out of his seat, pumping his fists into the air, "YEAH! We did it, Charmander!"

WHAT? CHARMANDER IS EVOLVING?!

"Huh?", Domon said as he watched an image of his beloved Charmander begin to morph into an entirely different creature until he was replaced by an angrier, more bad-ass looking lizard.

CONGRATULATIONS! YOUR CHARMANDER HAS EVOLVED INTO A CHARMELEON!

"Oh wow..." Domon moaned, his eyes wiggling uncontrollably.

At that moment, just as his adrenaline boner was starting to die down, the little red light at the side of the screen went out and the image before him began to fade away.

"WHAT?!!" he yelled.

He turned the gameboy over and took off the back only to see a pair of generic brand double-AA batteries. Furiously, he tore them out and hurled them against the wall, the ends sticking perfectly into the wall like throwing stars.

" What the hell are you doing, Domon?!" yelled Raine.

" GODDAMMIT, RAINE, I TOLD YOU I WANTED ENERGIZER BATTERIES. THOSE CHEAP-ASS ONES WENT OUT BEFORE I COULD SAVE MY GAME!!!!", roared Domon, his eyes burning with righteous anger.

" Domon...you've been using that same pair of batteries for months now. Besides, they're just as good as Energizer.", Raine sighed, crossing her arms.

" NO THEY'RE NOOOOOT!!!", Domon whined like a spoiled ten-year old.

He chucked his gameboy against the wall, breaking it into dozens of little pieces.

"I'm going out..." he muttered, gabbing his cape and throwing it over his shoulders in a unnecessarily dramatic fashion.

With that, Domon threw open the door of their motel room and slammed it shut on his way out. Raine gave a frustrated sigh and began to pick up the pieces of his shattered gameboy.

"So much for trying to avoid collateral damage", thought Raine, remembering the reason why they gave it to him in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2: An old man and his horse

"Domon!" yelled Mrs. Kasshu to her 10-year old son, " Come inside, your father wants to talk to you!"

"Aw, Mom...", grumbled a young Domon, walking into the house, " I was just about to find the pirate treasure!"

"I'm sure you were, honey, but you can look for treasure later. Right now, you need to see your father."

"Sure, whatever...", mumbled Domon.

He walked into the living room and saw that his dad and super cool big bro, Kyoji, were sitting on the couch, waiting for him. He sat down adjacent from them and they looked at him and smiled. Domon nervously smiled back, wondering if he was in trouble. A few moments later, his mother joined them and sat next to Kyoji.

" Tell me, Domon...", said Dr. Kasshu, " What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Domon thought for a second and came up with the best answer he could.

"A GUNDAM!"

"Do you mean a Gundam fighter?", Dr. Kasshu asked, confused.

" No, I want to be a Gundam! I want to fly around in space and beat up things and shoot foreign people!POW, POW, POW!", Domon shouted, pretending to shoot a gun.

"You can't ACTUALLY be a Gundam, Domon.", laughed Kyoji, " Those are just mobile suits with people inside piloting them."

"Oh...", said Domon, discouraged, " But...they're shaped like people..."

"Yes, Domon, they are shaped like people," his mom said cheerfully, " but they're not alive; you can't grow up to be one"

"Oh..."

Dr. Kasshu gave a frustrated sigh. "You see, son, this is exactly the reason why I wanted to talk to you today. You have no direction; you spend all your time playing childish games without giving any thought to what you want to do with your life..."

"But Dad!", shouted Domon, indignant, " I'm only ten-years old, kids my age don't have to worry about things like that!"

His father stood up, slightly angered by his son's outburst, "That's no excuse, your brother knew that he wanted to be a scientist when he was just six years old and look at him now! He graduated top of his class and plans to help me with my research!"

"Ah...well..." murmured Domon, " I guess I'll be a scientist too, like you and Kyoji".

When his family heard "I'll be a scientist" come out of Domon's mouth, they burst into uncontrollable laughter. Kyoji and Dr. Kasshu made no attempt to hide their amusement while his mother tried to stifle it at first then gave up half way through, joining her son and husband in their humiliating cackles. Domon sunk into his seat, wishing he could dissolve into couch.

"Oh boy...", sighed Dr. Kasshu, wiping away a tear, " That was rich, but seriously Domon, you can't be a scientist."

"Why not?"

"Well, sweetie," began his mother, acting rather uncomfortable, " You're what we call...special."

"Yup, I sure am!", said Domon with pride.

"She means 'special' as in stupid, buttmunch.", Kyoji said bluntly.

"Kyoji!" their mother shouted.

"No, no, honey, don't sugarcoat it," said Dr. Kasshu, comforting his wife, " Yes son, Kyoji's right; you're about the dumbest boy I've ever seen. That any of us have seen. At first we weren't quite sure what to think, but after you failed that open book spelling quiz, we were sure."

Domon began to tear up and sniffle.

"Now don't worry, Domon, there's a lot of things a boy like you can do for a living.", he reassured.

"Like what?", asked Domon, almost afraid of the answer.

"Well, since you love to beat up other kids so much, you could grow up to be a great fighter--"

Domon smiled and wiped his nose.

"--so we're sending you to live with an old man and his horse for ten years, in complete and total isolation."

"WHAT?!"

" Miles away from civilization, with only a slightly crazy old man...and his horse"

"I'm pretty sure he's not married either, so it's just going to be you and him and only you and him...and his horse."

Domon finally understood the phrase "fuck my life".


	3. Chapter 3: Shinjuku

After many long and restless nights, Domon was finally reunited with his beloved Master Asia, the Undefeated of the East! After going through their hamtastic greeting, they gazed into each other's eyes, into the recesses of their souls...

"How have you been, Domon?", Master Asia asked," or rather...the man I acknowledge as the King of Hearts".

"Oh Master...", moaned Domon, throwing his head back in utter gayness, "I've been LONGING to see you..."

He cried into his teacher's fist, tears running down his manly knuckles. Master Asia looked down at his pupil, simultaneously disgusted and moved by his display.

"Domon, why would a grown man like you be crying?", he asked.

Throwing away any pretentions of tsundere, Domon draped his arms over Master Asia's studly shoulders and sobbed into his neck.

"Master, I've missed your smell...", he whispered, savoring his musky, yet savory, aroma.

All the while, Raine stood a few feet away, watching the two. At first she was literally creaming herself over seeing Domon express any emotions other than anger and its derivatives, but now she was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable, as things seemed to be progressing in an entirely different direction.

"Oh don't be silly", she said to herself, "Domon isn't like that--".

She snapped out of her denial as she saw Master Asia roughly grab the back of Domon's head and kiss him hard, full on the lips. Domon looked shocked at first, then immediately accepted it, kissing him back passionately. He went limp in the older man's arms as his hands explored his body, eventually finding their way to his tight buttocks. The young man gasped and was pulled in more tightly into Master Asia's embrace.

"H-hey, you guys", stammered Raine, not sure how to interpret this man/boy love, " This really isn't the place for...uh...you know the dark army--"

"SHUT UP, RAINE!", interupted Domon, "You just...don't understand what me and Master Asia share..."

"Domon and I have a bond that someone like you couldn't possibly comprehend!", Master Asia stated, " Women never understand..."

With that, he threw Domon onto the ground and pulled him to his knees by his hair. Wiping out his sash, he swiftly bound his pupils hands, rendering him helpless.

"Just like old times, huh, Master?", Domon said in an airy voice, blushing.

He gave him a perverted smirk and hoisted the gundam fighter's booty into the air. Giving it a quick smack, he grapped the material of the mobile trace suit and tore a huge hole that exposed his perfect ass.

"Please Master...be gentle, it's been so long--", he sighed, turing around to face him.

He answered his student's plea with a sharp slap across the face, making Domon cry out.

"DON'T BE SO WEAK, DOMON!," shouted Master Asia, "For that I'll fuck you twice as hard!".

A light dramatically shined from one of his eyes and with a mighty roar, he opened his fly using sheer force of will, his beefy staff hanging in the air. Raine gasped, frozen in HORROR at the scene before her. Finally, she summoned enough courage to speak up.

"Stop this right now!," she cried, extremely jealous, " This isn't the time for this, this is wrong and weird! I can't believe that you would violate your own--".

Raine was suddenly silenced by a sash that wrapped around her mouth and then down the rest of her body. She fell to the ground and looked up, seeing Master Asia's face glaring at her, somehow encompassing the entire scene.

"YOU FOOL!", he shouted, pointing at Raine, "How DARE you try to come between me and my pupil! For that I'll force you watch me have my way with Domon!"

Raine tried to protest, but could only writhe on the ground like a worm, her cries muffled by the sash. Master Asia positioned himself behind Domon, aligning his dick with his tight little butthole. Without a second of hesitation, he rammed into Domon's butt causing the young fighter to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Oh, Master!" Domon signed, "I've forgotten how big you are..."

Master Asia smirked, "Well, now...I'm sure you haven't forgotten THIS!"

With that he began to ravage Domon's ass, thrusting into him so fast that the lower half of his body became a purple blur. As disgusting and horrifying as it was, Raine could not look away from the eye rape. She felt jealous of Master Asia, wishing she could be the one who could butt fuck the gundam fighter. Many a night she would watch Domon sleep, silently contemplating whether to ravish him with her favorite strap-on. At this point, judging from Master Asia's girth, it would probably have little to no effect on Domon now, like a hot dog thrown down a hallway.

"Uugh, Domon...I'm getting close!", exclaimed Master Asia, his face coated in sweat.

"Oh, me too, me too!," his pupil moaned, a bright red blush adorning his cheeks.

"SAY IT WITH ME, DOMON," yelled the martial arts master, " THE SCHOOL OF THE UNDEFEATED OF THE EAST!"

"THE WINDS OF THE KING!"

"ZENSHIN!"

"KEIREISTSU!"

"TEMPAKEORIN!"

"LOOK THE EAST IS BURNING RED!", they shouted in unison, causing the background to spontaneously burst into flames for some reason.

Completely immersed in their exchange, they didn't notice the dark army foot soldier sneaking up behind them. Raine looked up and saw the evil mobile suit raise its club/gun to crush the fornicating pair. Finally, she was able to wriggle out of the sash enough to free her mouth.

"LOOK OUT!", she screamed.

Master Asia dramatically pushed Domon down, simultaneously freeing himself and prompting his student's orgasm. In an flash, he turned around and and ejaculated on the moblie suit. Normally, this would do nothing except make a mess, but since this is Master Asia, his semen shot out of his dick like a bullet (rendered as a line of glowing light) and pierced the foot soldier's head, causing it to explode.

"Wow, Master, you saved us~", swooned Domon, his eyes huge and wiggly.

"Yeah, you're welcome, bastards!", bitched Raine, "It's not like I warned you about the dark army while you two fucked like rabbits!"

"That was a workout...", said Master Asia, wipping his brow while zipping his fly," Say Domon, how would you like to go for some pancakes?".

"Would I?!", Domon gasped.

The pair walked off towards what was left of Shinjuku, forgetting that Raine was still tied up. Frustrated, she decided that they would only ignore her if she spoke up and followed them by scooting along like an inch worm.


End file.
